


Love Knows No Boundary

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: Imagine Chris LaSalle’s surprise when he phones to arrange an in person update on the treatment of his brother Cade and is asked if Cade’s girlfriend will be attending.  Like LaSalle, we all know that Cade’s girlfriend was murdered several months earlier, so just who could this mystery woman be?





	1. Chapter 1

“Good Morning.  This is Christopher LaSalle.  I had an e-mail that I need to schedule an in person update on my brother Cade LaSalle.”

 “Sure Mr. LaSalle.  Do you have a date in mind?” 

“Well, in next the couple of weeks?”

 “Will there be other family members or your lawyer there?”

 “I’m going to need to talk to momma and see if she is up to it.”

 “Alright.  And what about Cade’s girlfriend?  Will she be attending as well?”

 “His girlfriend?  Cade doesn’t have a girlfriend.  She passed away a several months ago.

“Well, let me check the treatment notes.  I know that I have seen authorization for a regular female visitor.  I can call you back to confirm the date and the identity of his friend.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

 “Hey LaSalle, what’s going on? “Well Tammy I have no idea.  That was one odd phone call.”


	2. The Call Back

“Hello Mr. La Salle.  This is Karin Johnson.  I work with the treatment team of your brother.  Well, I checked the case notes.  I did see that Cade has had a regular visitor for almost two years.”

“Do you know her name?”

“Well, yes I do, but I’m not authorized to disclose her name to you without permission from Cade, his mother or the woman.”

“Well, can you at least describe her to me?”

“I guess that won’t hurt. Well, she’s petite, African American with medium length curly black hair.  It says here that she is in law enforcement and always has a weapon to secure.”

“Well, thank you ma’am.  I think I know exactly who that is.”

I turn around and call momma. 

“Hello momma.  I wanted to check in with you and see if you wanted to go with me for Cade’s next update?  Okay, so I’ll come and get you first, then drive up that morning.

Oh momma.  Do you know who the woman is that has been visiting Cade?”

“Sure son, your friend Sonja Percy.  She’s there almost every month.  One time Cade told me she was there for almost a week.”

“Thanks momma.  See you Thursday.”

WTH?  Percy never once told me that she was in contact with Cade.


	3. The Girl Friend

A week after the staffing, the center called me to tell me that Percy had inquired about seeing Cade.  It was explained to me that she usually arrived about 3 p.m. the first day, visit and have dinner with Cade, then return the second day for a morning visit and picnic lunch on the grounds.

With mom in attendance at the staffing, the staff from the treatment portion explained Percy’s involvement to us and how much it seem to help him focus.

Cade was always protective of me.  It was he whom I first told of my caring for Savannah.  Then it was Cade who brought us back together.

Cade was still stewing over me not having a woman in my life to love.  He had somehow become fixated with Percy and how she could fit the bill.  I dissuaded him as often as I could reminding him that Sonja was no longer in my life.  Thinking about it, it surprised me that momma never said a word that day.

As I sat there listening to my heart and mind, I tried to deal with what he had repeatedly said.  My mind once again said “this was crazy talk”, but my heart was saying ‘wait a minute’.  Cade had always been able to read my heart.  What exactly he was seeing I thought as I waited for Percy to finish her dinner with Cade.

The door to the conference room finally opened and as I looked up, a stunned and beautiful Sonja Percy looked at me in horror.  She had no idea that I was on the grounds.

“Hello Percy” I said.

“Hello Chris” she stammered.  “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see my brother’s mystery girlfriend.  I should be asking you that question.”  Do you want to start talking here or go somewhere we can get a drink and relax?”

“Let’s leave” she responds.

“I’ll drive Percy.  I’m not sure that I trust you to focus on the road right now.”

Drinks in hand, Percy and I find a booth but then I go get a chair and sit right next to Percy.

“It started so innocently she begins.  What I am saying Chris this is innocent.  This is about a person that we both love.”

Seeing my eyebrow raise Percy continues

“The center called one day trying to reach you.  You were with Pride serving a warrant.  I asked if I could help.  It seemed they were at step four of a five step escalation.”

“Hello Cade, My name is Sonja Percy.  I work with your brother.” 

“I heard your name before.  Hey you’re pretty.”

“Well thank you.  Chris is away right now.  Do you want to talk?”

“He breaks into some rants and I encourage him to take some deep breathes and ask him about the island.   He seemed surprised that I knew about the island and proceeded to tell me a couple of stories about the two of you.  Finally he sat down.  Then he asked me if I would come and see him.  I hemmed and hawed and he responded upset that I didn’t want to be his friend.  I assured him that that wasn’t it.  I told him that I thought that I need permission so I would ask you.”

“No, he said .  He was adamant that you not know that he was out of control.  Let’s ask momma Ms. Sonja.  Okay Cade.  We’ll ask them to speak with your mother.”

I flew over a couple weeks later.  We had a wonderful visit.  While he begged me to come again, there was little doubt that I wanted to see him again.  His love for you was so evident.

When I went off the rails later on, I went one day and was still there three days later!  After I transferred, I saw no reason to cut my ties from him.  He needed me, but, but…” 

“But what Percy?” 

“He remained a link between you and me that I don’t want to sever” she says with her head bowed.  It was difficult to hear her last words.

“Some other things are beginning to make sense now.” I say.   “Every time I spoke with momma she asks about the team.  She never did that until after you left.  One by one she would name the team always including yours.  I would remind her that you were no longer with us.”  She would push back “surly she calls you guys doesn’t’ she?”  “Well maybe Tammy, but not me”

“Momma never pushed but I’m just realizing she must have heard the pain in my voice.”

“Don’t look at me like that Percy. You have to know that I miss you don’t you?  Percy we were together nearly every day.  You have saved my life more times than I can remember.”

“So do you think that there is anything else that I should know before I go into see Cade.”

“You’re staying” Percy ask?  “Don’t you think that will be a little too much”

“I hope not, but I think now that I know he should know that I approve and want him to continue his friendship with you on his terms.”

“The doctor said that you usually bring him lunch so why don’t you just do that like you usually do.  I’ll go see him first thing in the morning and leave you guys to your visit when you arrive.”

“I’ll drive you back to the facility to get your rental and follow you to your hotel okay.”  “Sure” Chris.

Percy wraps her arms around my waist.  I hug her tightly but I can feel her shaking life a leaf.

I take half a step back from her and raise her chin.  “Percy.  Sonja.  I never want you to be afraid to come to me for anything.  You have been my friend too long to be afraid of me.  You have saved my life too many times for me to ever consider hurting you.  Me, finding you here in this place at this time, is a debt that I will never be able repay.  Look at me City Mouse – I mean it.”

We walk slowly to my truck hand in hand.


	4. Cade Tells the Story

I wait for Cade to finish his breakfast.  “Chris, what are you doing here?”

I came to meet your girlfriend for myself.  Girlfriend?  That’s how the staff defined Percy to me:  “Oh”.

‘Why didn’t you tell me Cade?  They said that you didn’t want me to know that Percy was seeing you.’

“Well I didn’t want you to be embarrassed that your co-worker knew about our broken brother.  And because I really began to enjoy her visits.”

“Well, I’m glad too Cade.  Percy has a big heart.  I’m glad that she reached out to you.”

“Me?  Look little brother.  Sonja didn’t do this for me.  She did it for you.”

“Look stupid if you want to, that woman loves you.  You told me of the many times that she saved your life right?  Well, she comes here to save your heart from pain.  From the pain of having to deal with me.”

“You know what she does?  She comes and sees me in the p.m.  We have dinner.  Then she goes and sees momma and sometimes sis.  Then she comes back and sees me the next morning.  Meets with the treatment team before she heads back to D.C.”

“She seems to find some way to get me a message if she is unable to come in person.”

“One time she showed up for a whole week.  I confronted her how it was that she was still here on day three.  Then she started crying.  It had been a long time that I had held a woman Chris.  I enjoyed it but only so much because these tears were not about me.  They were about a man that she deeply cared for.  She never needed to say that the man was named Christopher LaSalle.”

“Since then we have shared many, many stories about you.  Some about us as kids.  Goofy things about you.  All about you and Savannah.  About the day you two first met.  About that little boy Tucker and some damn shit about mice which I still don’t get.”

“I can’t wait to meet this Tammy chick and will never understand why you put the brakes on a relationship with her.”

“Look in the mirror littler brother.  Say her name out loud then look at your face in the reflection of a mirror.  Yep, that’s the look Chris.  Somewhat embarrassed.  Somewhat in awe .  You clearly love her as much as she loves you.”

“So let me ask you little brother.  What are you going to do?  After explaining to me how you let go once, how could you ever let her go again now that you are both are here in the same place at the same time?”

“I don’t know Cade.  I have to think about this.”

“Well, Chris, the clock is ticking because she should be here in about 20 minutes.”

“Look Cade, I need some time” I say as I hurried to leave the room.

About a half hour later, I could see Cade and Percy come out onto the lawn.  I ducked behind a tree and watched as they headed the other direction.

I found a bench and sat down.  Deep in thought, an orderly walked up on me later and startled me.

“Mr. LaSalle?  He asked. I nodded.  “Your brother was asking about you.  You can find him and his guest on the other side of the building.  If you follow that sidewalk there, it will take you right to them.”

I was in no rush to get there.  They both greeted me warmly.  Sonja told me that she had a gotten me a roast beef sandwich.  I begged off telling her that I wasn’t that hungry.  I tried to look past her warm smile but could only focus on her sweet lips and how I really wanted them to meet mine.

We did the small talk thing, and then Cade spoke and took control of the conversation.

“Sonja Percy?  Why are you here?  Percy had the oddest look on her face and was clearly blindsided by Cade’s next words.  “You are here Percy because you love my brother” Percy’s mouth quickly falls open and a look of embarrassment swept over her face.

“And then Percy, there is my knuckleheaded brother who is so in love with you that his head remains in the clouds every time he speaks your name.

So I am going back to my room today after I tell you both to fix this situation and do it quickly.  We do not live forever!”

 


	5. The Healing

Clearly astonished, it took both Percy and I a minute to gather our thoughts.  I looked Percy straight in the face as her expression turned to embarrassment. 

“So I have that look too Percy don’t I?  What time does your plane leave I asked?” 

“About 7 she replies.  “I was planning on going to see your mother before I went to the airport.”

“Give me a second.  Hello momma.  Would you mind if I took your time with Percy today?  Cade thinks that we should talk.”

“No, son.  I agree.  “Take it all.” 

“Okay momma.  I’ll stop by after Percy boards her plane.”

“Come on City Mouse.  I know a real quiet place on the other side of the grounds.”

We laughed and talked for hours.  The longer we spoke, the less the physical distance became between us.  Finally I put my arm on the bench and she moved right next to my heart.  A perfect fit I thought.

A pause finally happened.  I looked her straight in the eye.  “So now what Percy?  Silence.  Percy I learned more about you this afternoon than I did in the two years that we were partners.  I wish we could stay here another day.”

“Well Chris you’re always welcome in D.C. but I have to warn you that I never know when or where I will be deployed to.”

“So how does the next two weeks look” I ask? 

“I know that I am here next week but I can’t even commit to two weeks from now Chris.”

“Let’s try for two weeks.  I’ll ask King as soon as I get in Monday morning for a leave”

“Percy.”  “Yes.” 

“Thank you.”  “I see the question on her face.  “Thank you for loving my brother.”

“Hey look, we still have an hour for you to drop by and greet momma”.

Momma and Percy hug each other catching me off guard.  They quickly dissolve into their own private conversation forgetting that I was even there.

“Percy you watching the time ?” I finally speak up.  “You still have to secure your weapon.” 

“Okay” she says as she goes to wave at momma.  “Child you better come over here and give me a proper hug.” Momma says.

As we get into our separate vehicles I tell Percy “I’ll meet you at the screening point.”

I arrive thirty minutes later to see Percy clearing her weapon then signing the paperwork.

Done, she comes around the counter and says “I’m at gate B2.  We walk hand in hand then patiently wait the call for her boarding.  Percy waited to be the last one to board.  The boarding agent had upgraded her seat to First Class.  Finally she turned to me to kiss me lightly on the lips.  I just kept my arms at my sides.  I knew Percy.  Not too much or she will run like a rabbit.

I shyly waive as she walks down the walkway and turns the corner moving out of sight.

I wait to watch the aircraft push away from the gate, then turn to go find my truck.  Back at the home place momma tells me “I can warm up some of the deer you had yesterday.  Sounds good momma I haven’t eaten much today.

With my belly full, I found myself secure in my childhood bed.  What a day I thought to myself.  Who would have thought?


	6. Homeward Bound

Sonja

I sit here smiling to myself.  There is truly joy in my heart.  Unexpected bliss from finding myself so close to a man who I have always deeply respected but feared at the same time.

From the first time he ever hugged me, I knew that I could fiercely love this man.  I also knew then that I could never allow myself to get that close to him again.  For months I ran from Christopher LaSalle.  And then the day came when I knew I had no one else that I could trust to save me.

My frantic call from jail found him at the other end of the telephone.  While not fully able to calm me down, the strength of his voice allowed me to focus and develop a plan to get me out of ‘gen pop’ and into isolation.  I learned later on that Chris was able to advocate on my behalf and get me out of jail.

Unfortunately the following weeks and months were difficult as I wished that we could explore a possibility that he shot down.  For weeks thinking over his rejection of me made me angry and I refused to just be his friend.

In the end my wrath began to subside only to be replaced by hurt and bitterness so I began to formulate a plan to remove myself from the situation.

Fate was kind and I found myself offered this wonderful opportunity of adventure and professional fulfillment.

In spite of my keeping Cade LaSalle my life, I never thought that I would see his brother back in my life. The last 48 hours have just been mind blowing

So now what girlfriend?  I guess he’ll come out in a few weeks.  You can show him around, watch him go back to New Orleans and await a new assignment.

I look up to see a couple across the aisle sweetly kiss and lean back as I hope someday to find a man who deeply loves me as much as I want to love someone.

 

_Chris_

I honestly don’t know what to think.  I had no idea that my heart would open up to Sonja Percy in this way in just 48 hours.

I was just shocked to learn that she has kept in contact with Cade all these months.  Then even more shocked at Cade’s assessment of her and her suspected feelings about me.  And while Sonja has allowed me to lightly hold her and even kiss her a couple of times; I sensed it more out of a deep friendship than that of a completely romantic overture. 

What am I missing here?  It doesn’t seem reasonable for me to think in that manner now.  She lives half way across the country.

But I can’t let go of her reaction to me finding her there.  She actually trembled in my arms when we hugged at the restaurant.  She shook like a little kid who had gotten caught shop lifting in a store and didn’t know what was going to happen next.  This is why I took the chance to hug her tightly just before she got on that plane an hour ago. I meant it when I told her not to be afraid to come to me for anything.

I had thought long and hard and am jarred by a hard landing from my dream.

Oh my what a dream.  I’m playing T-ball with a little boy.  As I tried to help him swing, he   squeals ‘no daddy, me daddy’.  He wanted to swing the bat for himself and there goes the ball.  I looked up to see my brother Cade chasing the ball.  As Cade chases the little boy, I realized that I knew this place.  It was the meadow at momma’s farm.

From behind me I heard a woman’s voice.  “You fellows about ready for some lemonade?”  I turned around to see a beautiful blond carrying a tray.  Behind her was another person and when she came from behind the tree, I realized that it was Sonja.  She appeared to be about four or five months pregnant.  The little boy who I realized to be my son ran up to Sonja and wrapped his arms around Sonja’s legs and exclaimed “did you see me mommy? I hit the ball really far.”

The plane got noisy as everyone began to gather their belongings and turn on their devices. 

Still groggy from my nap, I found my way down the aisle then to the main hallway.   I looked around to find the gate for my connecting flight to ‘Nola’.

Seated on the new flight lost in thought, I realized we were finally airborne.  My attention had returned to my dream but I was interrupted by the flight attendant.  Well, I thought to myself, I need something stronger than a beer and ordered a ‘Johnny Walker’. 

Deep in thought I returned to my dream.  There was a point where Sonja came over and wrapped her arms around my neck as I sat atop a picnic table.  “Oh” she exclaimed.  I looked over to her.  “Here Sundance” she said as she took my hand.  “Your daughter is dancing hard.”  A smile came over my face as I could feel the baby kick inside her belly.

Well this just keeps getting more and more interesting I think.

The Atlanta leg of the flight went by quickly.  I landed and secured my weapon.  The next thing I realized I was that I was at the house.

Laundry all done, I texted Percy that I had made it home safely and had spoken with Cade a few minutes ago.

I drifted off to sleep wondering what other pleasant dreams awaited me.

 


	7. A Capitol View

 My desk was full when I returned on Monday.  King had been whisked away to some secret location.  I had no idea when he would return.  I kept my head buried and finally picked up the last new information out of the bottom of my ‘in box’ late Tuesday afternoon.

I came in Wednesday morning a little early to talk with King before the rest of the team made it in.  He still wasn’t back yet.   I heard the side door open about 30 minutes later and looked up to see King walk in grim faced loaded down with his baggage.

“Good morning Chris.  I was just going to cook us all breakfast.  Why don’t you come in and keep me company.”

“Hey King, before everyone gets here I want to ask you about taking a four day weekend next week.”

“Well usually that’s not a problem for me Chris, but as you will learn shortly, we have a mission coming up and we’ll all need to focus for the next 30 days. “

Deflated, I settled in to halfway hear King talk about Laurel’s new apartment.

Slowly the team files in.  “All right” King says “looks like we’re all here.  I don’t think we will need Loretta on this mission.

Let me introduce John Littleton from NOPD.  He will be our liaison for this project.”

King carefully describes the mission points.

“So Christopher you will be in D.C. next week to work with operatives from ATF.  Get your travel arranged.  Here are the details of where you need to report on Monday morning.  You may have to leave early to get a reasonably priced seat.  I’m only going to approve a First Class seat if that’s your only option, okay?”

After several questions, King dismisses us.

“Alright LaSalle.  What’s up?  You look like the cat that swallowed the canary.”  I just keep walking.  I could still feel Gregorio’s eyes on me.

An hour later, Tammy is in front of my desk.  I look up after I hear her clear her throat.  Coffee mugs in hand she sternly says “outside, right now.  What’s up with you LaSalle?” 

“Me, nothing.  Just trying to get my travel arrangements finished.”

“LaSalle, you were humming and you have that silly grin on your face.”

“Okay, Okay”  I respond “you got me.  I hate you being a profiler.  I will only tell you if you give me your word that you will not tell anyone.”

I could hardly contain myself anyway.  Tammy or Cade were the only two people I could tell this to.  I told her what had transpired the past month with Cade, Percy and me.  “I came in this morning hoping to get a four day weekend to spend with Percy”  “And now you have the whole week!”  Tammy spouts off.  “Nine days Tammy.  I just made my plane reservations.”

“Plus.”  “Plus what?” “Percy just texted me the address and phone number of an extended stay hotel but then offered her guest bedroom as an option.”

“No wonder you can hardly hid that grin.  Well, you better tap it down unless you want Triple P on your back for an answer too.”

I tried to be patient for Friday to come.  Finally airborne late Friday morning,  I drift off to sleep.

The captain came on to tell us to fasten our seat belts. The first leg to Atlanta was done.  Then I got nervous on the second flight.  Just one more hour.  I must have practiced what I was going to say to her a dozen times only to get a text from her after we landed.  “See you at the weapons desk.  I’ll explain later”

One of the flight attendants decided that she want to flirt and offered me a vacant First Class seat.  “So what brings you to the Capitol Agent LaSalle” she sweetly asked?  Oh, I’m flying in to see my girlfriend.”  Her smile soon faded as she realized she had made a failed attempt at a possible after landing free drink.

I made my way to the baggage area to catch Percy’s waive.  I stayed focus because I knew there were to other people who need to secure their own weapon and I wanted to get through quickly.

“Hello Percy” I said winded.  “Hello yourself” Percy responded.

“So can I kiss you hello” I asked?  Percy took two steps toward me and worked her way past the garment bag to lightly kiss me on the lips.

We walked briskly to the tram stop where we caught it to Percy’s car.  Percy had told me that there was a car rental place just a few minutes from her condo.  She dropped me off then waited for me at the parking gate of her condo. We both got out and went to the Concierge where I registered the rental and they gave me a gate pass.

Finally in her condo, Percy showed me my bedroom, bath then the rest of the condo.

“I think I have the beer you like or would you rather have a glass of wine” she asks.  “A beer I respond, but first how about a real welcome to D. C. kiss?”  She fiercely laid a kiss on me and for the first time ever wrapped her arms around my neck.  Of course she broke it off first then looked at me sheepishly as she turned retrieve my beer.

“Hey Chris, it’s going to be a decent day tomorrow.  Even though it will be busy, I thought that you might want to go to Arlington.  I thought the long train ride out would give us plenty of time to talk one on one plus I know you would like to see it too.”

“That sounds great Percy”.  I would think it would be tough to see it alone given what it means to Americans.”

“I didn’t know if you would want to eat again tonight?”  No, I’ m okay.  I ate on the plane.

We talked a couple hours after looking over the brochure and some maps of the cemetery.

“Well, you must be tired.  I know I am.  I’ve got two hours on you and you’re going to have jet lag hit you about noon tomorrow. I don’t think that each of us will need to run tomorrow after all that walking.

Okay then she says “Good night.”  “Sonja?  You’re not going got tuck me in?”  She rolls her eyes at me.  “Well then, can I have a good night kiss at least?”

“Yes, I suppose.”  “Sonja” “Yes Christopher”  “It feels good to hold you” She blushes as I kiss her again and regretfully watch her walk into her bed room.

I did have trouble sleeping.  I didn’t’ know if it was because I was still on Mountain Time or if I was excited about seeing her again.

I called Tammy to let her know that I got there and that Percy looked great.  I sent her a copy of the photo that we took together at the airport.  “Nice to see the mouse twins together again”. She replied.  Don’t mess it up LaSalle” she says.  “Good night Tammy!”

Arlington cannot be explained.  It is an experience that one has to complete in person.  From entering the expansive main gate to the Tomb of the Unknown then walking up the walkway past Bobby Kennedy’s grave to President Kennedy’s eternal flame.  I went on to find an old actor Lee Marvin before we too the tram over to Section 60 where the Afghanistan dead were buried. 

Percy wanted to go to Sections 27 and 23 to find a special place where the graves of slaves and colored troops from the Civil War were buried.  I had no idea that slaves fought in the Civil War.

We stopped at the Woman’s War Memorial which was built right outside of the main gate.

Finally we made our way over to the Marine Corp War Memorial.

It was a long hot day for the both of us.  Percy was smart enough to have had pre-ordered dinner from the restaurant next door which she called in when we got off the train heading for her place.

We both took showers and headed for bed.  I got up Sunday morning to the smell of coffee and found Percy reading the paper.

“Well good morning sleepy head, it’s after 10.”  “Your time” I scowled.  “Hey you want a cup?  So we can go downstairs or go to the police gym.  Let’s try the gym I respond.

Percy was full of it spouting off joke after joke.  I was still fighting jet lag.  Percy knew everybody in the gym.  I got a lot of evil eyes.  One guy got a little too close to her for my comfort.  Percy caught on too and asked me to come spot her on the weights.  When she was done she got up and said “thanks LaSalle” Then kissed her finger and touched my lips with a delayed action.  I bent over and whispered in her ear “Percy you’re so cruel” then we both laughed out loud.

Back at the condo we lounged around and talked some more.  After eating left overs, I found an old Lee Marvin movie on TV.  Sonja joined me after cooking some popcorn.  Seated right next to me, I could smell both the shampoo in her hair and soap on her skin.  I was very tempted to pull her over into my lap and firmly let her know just how much I had missed her, but resisted.

After several yawns, Sonja announced she for one needed to head off to bed. This time she initiated the good night kiss. She quickly pulled back to my disappointment but then spoke up; “I enjoyed being with you today” Then she pulled me down for a long, deep kiss that completely took my breath away.


	8. Hit the Ground Running

The days would be long.  Four straight hours, lunch, then four more.  There was a lot of information churned out.   Next week the computer specialist would be there.

While the basic information could have been disbursed on screen, the hands on components were difficult to explain and comprehend.  You could see the satellite map lay out, but when you came to a T-intersection or a blind alley way, you would have actually needed to have been there to know that there are two different doors side by side at a certain point, or the dumpster was actually attached to the building.  I found out that that is why John Littleton from NOPD and I were there.  We knew a lot about New Orleans especially the ‘Quarter’ with all of its little nooks and crannies.

What didn’t help was that I was beginning to allow my evening interactions with Percy to distract me.  Tuesday morning I finally had to call Tammy.  We talked while I was on my lunch hour.

“Tammy it’s like she’s a different person, but the same.  That sounds stupid doesn’t it?”

“No not really LaSalle.  I suspect she really wants to be honest and now she can because she knows that you will be gone in a week and you won’t be there looking her in the face as she remembers those intimate things that she told you.”

“I would just say keep listening.  So what about you Christopher?” 

“What?” 

“What are you sharing”  Don’t you think that you need to start chipping at the truth too? 

“What”

“About the other woman?” 

 “What about her?”

“Sonja said that she and your brother had talked a lot about Savannah but that he sees a difference in how you have talked about Sonja verse Savannah.”  She said that “he thought that you were in love with Savannah in the romantic way but that you seem to care about Sonja because of the job.  How you two share life and death situations and have a ‘family’ to care for”  Cade seems to think that “you are drawn to her selflessness.” 

“Yeah, I can see that Tammy.  I know Sonja would give her life for me.  That has caused me to want to be close to her because I feel safe around her.”

“Okay LaSalle.  Just put on your big boy pants here.  Set daily goals for the ‘train up’ and don’t allow your mind to wander like you do when you are on a stake out.  Stay focused on the mission.  Remember you are not just there to learn but you have knowledge that the others don’t have.  Remember how King calls this ‘my city’.  Well, New Orleans belongs just as much to you”

“Thanks Tammy, I knew that you could help.”

I marvel as I finish my lunch and walk back to the conference room.  We talk about NICS being a family.  King was much firm with me when I went off the rails with three cases. 

The first where I thought a Marine had been involved in a crime during Katrina only to have the case surrounding his murder to resurface after I joined NCIS.  King took me to task on how I treated his widow.  I was a different person when I worked there.

While he was sympathetic through Savanah’s murder and the aftermath, he chastised me and my response of how I dealt with it by the sleeping around. 

Then the Tucker time and how I snuck around keeping it a secret from both him and Percy.

Now here is Tammy.  For weeks she kept my secret from King and Percy.  She provided support encouraging me to do the right thing.

She never pressured me about Percy as I would have expected.  I know how close they were and that Percy told her everything.

That brings us to now where she sees what’s going on but realizes that I must stay focused on the current mission and what might happen.

Tammy was another one that I was wrong about.  Even after she saved King and me from a sniper, I still doubted her.

I returned to the classroom totally focused. At the end of the day the senior trainer pulled me aside.

“You were of great help to me today La Salle.  I’m ex-military and had to learn to be a ‘beat cop’.  Your experience in urban warfare allows you to see this mission from the streets.  You were able to provide firsthand knowledge and experience how crime organizations plan, think and execute in a city.  Thanks for being focused in there.  Please continue to question and make comments about what we are trying to plan.  We don’t want any casualties on our side from failing to plan.”

I walk out of the room know that I owed Gregorio big time.


	9. Confessions

“What Percy?  Don’t look so innocent. That’s the third time that I have caught you staring at me.”

“Okay.  I guess that I have to admit that you caught me.  I think in all the time that we worked together that I have never wanted to allow myself to look at you.”

“Yesterday at the gym, I saw a scar on your shoulder.  You have muscles all over your body, even your booty.  Your hair has this rust red tone to it.  You smile with your entire face.  Even your eyes have a twinkle to them”

“When you walk or run, you put everything into it.  You are so strong but when you hugged me at the apartment Saturday, you held on like you might break me.  Just watching you speak is an adventure as you put your whole body into every word and jester. “

“I’m scared Chris.” 

“What do you have to be afraid of Percy?”: : 

“You! This” she says as she points back to me, then herself.  “Well, what this could be.  I’ve never even slept with you and I feel this connection.”

“Percy.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I be honest with you?  That’s not the first time that I have heard those words.  Well not the exact words, but the thought.  Cade said the same thing.”

“Last month when I came to see you both at his treatment, he described the difference in the interaction that he saw between us and how I related to Savannah.  He alluded that our connection was more of a meld like the merging of two souls.”

“Chris.  I made an appointment for in the morning to go to the gyno to get my meds update.  I think that I am ready to move to a new level of a relationship with you.”

“I’m glad that you say it that way Sonja.  That’s the right way to label this.  I want to have a relationship with you.  I don’t just want to bed you.  I want to learn about your hopes and dreams.  I want you tell me about what makes you happy and never again shake from fear or anything else that could possibly hurt you while you are in my arms.”

“Let’s find a movie we both can watch”.  “Well, you holler them out while I fix some popcorn.” She responds.

After we ate the popcorn and drank our beers, I pulled Sonja into my lap and later woke up to the buzzing TV.  I gently pick her up and place her fully dressed into her bed.

“No don’t go.  Stay” she said as she took my arm.  Lying fully in her bed, she found a nitch in my arms and rested there until the next morning.  I felt Sonja move jarring me awake.  It was natural for me to tighten my grip.  “Good morning beautiful” I said.  “Good morning yourself Sundance.   You better get up.  This is pay day and everybody drives in today so they can go early then leave early.”

Later, clean as a whistle, I kiss Sonja goodbye and head to the parking ramp.  Sonja was right.  Traffic was backed up and I made it into the briefing with just a few minutes to spare.

I had an odd text from Sonja asking when I thought that I would be out of the meeting today.  Looks like about 4:30.  I’ll just go to the range tomorrow.

I was in for a surprise when I walked in the door.  Sonja welcomed me at the door with a dress on and 3 inch heels.  Her hair was swept upon top of her head.

She greeted me with a huge smile.  “Go ahead and say it” she laughed.  “Say what Percy?” I asked. “Honey, I’m home.”  I joined her laugh and repeated her words.  She walked over to kiss me then put her arms up as high as they would go.

After I let her go she said “I wasn’t going to presume what you wanted to eat.  The restaurant across the street is a ‘five star’.  They are just waiting for me to call back.  They have Iowa choice both beef and pork steaks.”  I quickly convey my selection.  “So why don’t you catch a quick shower.  There are a couple of things on the bed for you.”

First was my carry all.  What’s the big deal I thought?  There’s a note “this matches your eyes.  Inside I found a new Van Heusen shirt in blue.  Also a pair of dress pants and a sports jacket that I had brought with me.

The second was a box that contained a fiery red night gown with a note “this will match the temperature tonight.”

The third was a huge box that was nearly was empty save the box of the condoms that I use. “These will be the first to use for what is to come” that note said.

After I was dressed I went looking for Sonja.  She was in the kitchen.  The food should be here shortly.  From the kitchen I could see that the table in the dining area was elegantly set like a magazine cover.  I thought that you might want to pick the music.  We danced until the buzzer rang.  We both went to the door.  I took the food as Sonja tipped the delivery man.

Sonja had placed the table settings next to each other.  This allowed us to try a bite of each other’s food as well as hold hands.

After we finished eating, Sonja quickly rinsed off the dishes after I helped to carry them to the sink. After the glasses were refilled, we found our way back into the front room.

The dancing only lasted for a few minutes.  Sonja proceeded to get me out of my jacket, then began unbuttoning my shirt.  Free of it, she turned so that I could unzip her dress.  She slowly works her way out of it.  Finally I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed.  I don’t know what made me look at the clock but I thought to myself that this was the earliest that I remembered going to bed in years.

Was it with the wait?  Certainly.  I relished being with her.

“What you thinking Country Mouse?”  Sonja asked me.  “Well, I’m really thinking that Chris LaSalle is not near as smart as he thinks that he is .  “Why would you say that?”  “Well it appears that letting you leave New Orleans was one of the dumbest things I ever let happen.  “Oh” Sonja responds as she peppers my chest with kisses.


	10. Excetera

Thursday night we went out to eat and ended up right back in Sonja’s bed.  I found it difficult to leave her Friday morning.  I did not quite understand it myself.

As soon I got to the building, I made a beeline to a computer and changed my Sunday night flight to a 6:50 a.m. red eye.  I knew I couldn’t miss one minute with her.

Friday drug on.  We were really done at noon but had to sit through a formal lunch with the Undersecretary of the Navy and the NCIS Director.  I made sure that I sat towards the back and scurried out the door as soon as the color guard detail moved toward the exit.

I couldn’t wait to get back to the condo.  I had changed my clothes and impatiently waited for Sonja.

We had planned to go to the Mall for the afternoon.  The grounds were empty according to D.C. standards.  There were no large scale events planned that weekend.  We walked and talked and laughed.  Sometimes holding hands other times with my arm around her.  We stayed just long enough to be back at her place as darkness fell.  From her balcony we could see the lights of the City.

“I got a new assignment today” Percy said quietly.  “I leave Tuesday.  That’s all I can say” While my mind understood, my heart began to pound.  I hated the thought of her being in danger without me being there to have her back.

We got up just before noon on Saturday.  She asked me to carry her empty bags into the other bedroom.   “Don’t look at me like that Chris.  This is what I do.”  I knew it but it did not make it any easier as I watched her open them and place a sheet of paper containing her packing list into each one.

“Come on” she said “Let’s catch a shower” I don’t exactly know how hot the water was but it was a steamy experience.  Back in her bed we made love like it would be the last time that we would ever see each other.

We had dinner out and found a secluded booth.  Side by side I determined if we had been any closer that we would have had to merge as one.

We stayed in Sunday eating left overs for lunch and dinner after I cooked breakfast.

Sunday afternoon found us both packing.  Sonja brought me a small wrapped box.  “Here” she said.  “Open this Tuesday morning”

While we talked and laughed, we made no plans for the future.

Sonja took me to the airport.  Because she had a badge, she was able to walk me to the gate.  We kissed and hugged and I watched as she bravely held on to her tears.

I heard the flight attendant say something to the gate guard and heard the door to the plane slam shut.  He walked over to my seat and handed me something and then grabbed the mic and started in on his flight instructions.  “Welcome to United Flight…”

I turned my attention to the envelope in my hand.  I recognized Sonja’s hand writing immediately.  “Dear Christopher.  The last few days have been the best days of my life.  Please stay safe.  I love you, Sonja.

Sonja and I did not put a name to what we are, were or whatever.  I just decided that she was the woman that I was seeing.  I am the one who decided that I would not see other women, at least for the present.

When I got up Tuesday, I came across the box.  I sat down to open it. In it I found two pill bottles with cotton balls.  The first had been scented with Sonja’s perfume.  The second was drenched with her shampoo.  There was also a snack sized bag with pieces of her soap.  I smiled and sat them on my dresser.

I never knew when she would ‘appear.  Six weeks later a courier showed up.  He handed me an envelope which included an open ticket to Denver and a brochure for a hotel in Breckenridge.  A few days later there was a phone call from Sonja.  “So do you think that you can get away Country Mouse?”  “Let me get back to you” Fortunately it worked out.  We rode the train to top of Pikes Peak...  This is the view that Katharine Lee Bates had as she wrote the words to ‘Oh Beautiful.'   Holding on to each other tightly while walking slowly, which is the only way speed that you can walk at that altitude, we enjoyed the splendor of the mountain.

I wanted to go to the candy factory.  Sonja encouraged me to go to it but refused to go inside.  “That’s not fair Chris” She told me.  “I loved chocolate as a kid but I can’t tell you the last time that I had a piece.”

Parting that early Tuesday morning was extremely difficult.  Ever the strong Sonja, I did see a couple of tears escape her eyes.  She sent me a Patti LaBelle song entitled ‘If Only You Knew.’ On my phone as we sat on the tarmac.   “Hey Chris, I was too chicken to tell you this to your face”.  I listened, smiled, and then wiped away the tear sliding down my own cheek.

One night I left the office late to look up to see a blue light tailing me.  “Good evening officer” A female officer asked for my license and registration.  “Do you know who I am” I said as I watched her partner from my side mirror.  “Yes Agent LaSalle.”  “Then you know that I’m armed right.”  “Yes.  It occurred to me. But we’re doing a 100% check tonight”  “So do you have your weapon in the glove compartment?”  “Yes, my side arm is in there.”  “Then how about just your license.  Alright, thank you she says as she hands it back to.  And you have a good night ‘Sundance’ she says with a smirk.  Damn you Sonja Percy I say under my breath.

I woke up early on my birthday or should I say that I was awakened.  I knew it had to be momma or Cade.  Don’t get smart with me young man.  I stayed in labor way too many hours for you to act like I’m bothering you.  Happy Birthday son”  “Thank you Momma”

About 11 I saw Ms. Loretta come through the door.  Oh well, here we go I thought.  Soon she was joined by Triple P.  The five of them found some way to be around my desk.  Suddenly this woman appeared in a totally oversized Navy shirt and what seemed like a few seconds was joined by a wide array of people.  It was a flash mob.  They proceed to sing the Stevie Wonder version of ‘Happy Birthday.’  We all laughed and cried through the entire thing.  As we clapped four of them held up signs that spelled out ‘Happy Birthday Country Mouse’.  While I may not have known where she was that day, I knew where her heart was at.

Christmas came quickly.  Sonja was able to meet me at momma’s farm two days later.  She had spent the holiday at home with her family but called me first thing that morning to wish me Merry Christmas and to grill me about the office holiday meal.  Unbeknownst to me, Tammy had sent her pictures of me trying to join in on the party as I missed her.  Unbeknownst to her, her sister had sent me a tape from her family event.  Asked why she was so quiet, she explained.  “I miss him.” Him, meaning me.  “I have tried so hard not to fall in love with that man but it doesn’t seem to be working” So Miss Sonja, you love me I say out loud.  That’s nothing I continue it seems that I have loved you forever.

I felt like a giddy school boy getting on that plane to go home.  Christmas day momma walked down to the creek with me.  I thought it odd until she started talking.  “So what are you going to do son” “Do momma”  “Yes, do about the woman?”

I took a long deep breath.  “Honestly momma I don’t know.  We live half way across the country from each other.  She’s carved out a wonderful career for herself.  She can’t talk about what she does, but when I am around her and her co-workers at afterhours events, I can see the respect that she is given.  We have a mutual acquaintance who told me “Look Agent LaSalle, I can’t give you details but I can tell you this, that friend of yours has saved hundreds, if not thousands of American lives”.

I almost missed the turn off to the airport so lost in thought.  As a part of our regular routine where one of us flies, we had to retrieve Percy’s weapon.

I open my door to lay down Sonja’s suit case in the back seat.  She took two steps toward me as I pulled her the rest of the way in to my arms. “I missed you Country Mouse” she quietly says.  “I missed you more” I respond.  We stood there for the longest time.  I never wanted to move from that spot or her embrace.


	11. Moving On

One day my phoned buzzed and there was Sonja again.  I rarely knew when she would be back in country.  Often she would call immediately after touching down then call me back an hour or two later for an extended conversation.

“So can we meet somewhere” Sonja asks?  “I don’t think that I can get away right now I say.  Kelly is away at school.  I really don’t want to feel like I’m  pressuring King.  Why don’t you come here?  I can tell you ever flight from D.C. to New Orleans from personal experience.”

“Percy did you hear me?” “Yes” she responds. “Alright, how can I protest”.

The greeting at the airport went well.  Friday night at King’s bar also went fine but then I got a 2 p.m. Saturday phone summons and was tied up most of the weekend.  While I made it back to my place early Sunday morning, I just had time to catch a few hours of sleep and eat before I had to get back to the office.  I thought she deserved more than a quick roll in the hay, but that’s all the time that I had.  I felt bad.  I was back again early Monday morning before the sun was up.  Sonja was not very responsive as she had managed to console herself with her favorite New Orleans wine while both Tammy and I worked the case.

I took a very unhappy City Mouse to the airport mid-day Monday for her return flight to D.C.  Disappointment and a horrible hang over didn’t help the situation.  A lot of tears were shed that day.  I found myself thankful none of them came from me.

This time we made formal plans to meet up four weeks later.  The where would be decided later.

Distance was not the only issue between trying to maintain some type of relationship with Sonja.  I had forgotten how smart Sonja was and somehow let my guard down.  Yeah, that’s how I justify it to myself.

Sonja sent me a brochure on fishing at a place called Burke Lake Park in VA.  I couldn’t believe my good fortune.  I could fish all day while Sonja went shopping.  We spent evenings on or near the water as well.

Thursday night we were out and about with the local police chief and a friend of his.  “Hey LaSalle” he said later on, “we’re all going out tomorrow.  Why don’t you join us?”  “I appreciate the invite guys, but I need to spend some time with my lady.”  That remark drew a series of catcalls which also drew Percy’s attention.  “So Percy” shouted one of the guys “how do you keep your man in line like that”  “Like what?” she responds.  “We want him to go out with us tomorrow.”  “Well, I hope you guys all have a good time!  He’s on vacation too.”

That should have been my first clue.  My second should have been when Percy offered to get up and drop me off at the boat slip very early the next morning. The more the fish were biting, the more beer we downed.  The boat was just beautiful.  The water reminded me more and more of Sipsey Fork of the Black Warrior River back in Alabama as each hour passed by.

“Well if you like it so much, why don’t you just move here” someone asked.  “To a cold water lake and Nor Easters?  I don’t think so.”  “How could that be any worse than all those Cat 1 storms you get from the Gulf of Mexico” someone chimes in.

“Say LaSalle is it” somebody asked?  “I have a Lieutenant’s position open right now.  I intend to retire in two years.  I couldn’t promise you the Chief’s job but I could be sure get you exposed to the council members and put you in line for a promotion if you were interested.”

I was shocked that I even gave the offer a second thought.  That night in bed Sonja and I recounted my day.  Sonja remained unusually quiet.  “That place is only 50 minutes by train from my office” Sonja finally says.  Those were the last words I heard that night.  Sonja let me sleep in Saturday morning

I came out of the bedroom to find Sonja on the landline phone with her sister.  Evidentially her nephew had broken his arm while skateboarding.  Sonja and I had turned our phones off while giving our bosses the hotel’s front desk phone number for emergency calls.  No one dared to call.

“Why don’t you come back to bed” I whispered in her ear.

“Look sis, I’m being summoned.”  I heard Percy say then she made a running start and jumped on my back.

After we showered, I cooked us breakfast and I turned on a Faith Hill recording.

“I’m thinking about that job offer.”  “Really?” Percy says.” “Yeah.  There would have to be a condition though.”  “You’re going to make them give you something” Percy asked?  “No you Sonja.  You would have to agree to marry me.”  “Marry you?”  “Oh Chris” she says as she plants one on me.

Well those words earned me a return trip to the bedroom where we managed to remain until afternoon.

Saturday night we had a romantic dinner on a boat and met friends later for drinks.  My soon to be boss ordered champagne to celebrate our engagement.

Sunday morning we broke our agreement about the cellphone usage to call Tammy, Momma, Cade and Percy’s mother to tell them that we were getting married.

King took the news in stride stating “you haven’t really been here for the past year anyway.  Well maybe your head but not your heart and even that was questionable some days.”  We were married at the historic Howard University.  Sonja complained that she thought she was going to have to promise to give her first borne to have the wedding on the campus. In the end she was able to book the Chapel.

It is wonderful to look at the photos and see all of our family and friends who have poured into our lives and into our relationship.  Brody and Tammy stood with Sonja’s sisters by her side.  The two women brought both their strength and vulnerabilities into Sonja’s life.  She was able to love them as sisters, gird them up and rely on them as she walked out of her personal darkness.

King and Cade who literally saved my life when the two worse times of my life occurred stood by me again.  My new friend Triple P and my old partner Marcus filled spots that Cade couldn’t during the times when both Cade and I were bound by the pain and rejection of our father and the other horrors that life threw our way. 

Momma was so happy that I finally found a woman who could share my adventures and knew and understood the details of my work.  She was also happy to know that grandchildren were forthcoming finally.

Our premarital counseling revealed even more hurt and in doing so allowed the counselor to provide tips to combat what came out into the open.  Relieved of some of the guilt and pain, we could have a firm foundation and also understand that love was indeed a two way street.  I still needed to let go of the absolute need to know that I could not protect Sonja from everything and she needed to understand that she could count on me to be a sounding board and a comforter rather than her carrying the weight of life all by herself.


	12. Creating Our Blueprint

Two days after I started my new job I came home to find Sonja’s suitcase right outside of the second bedroom.  That became the routine even after we bought our home in Rockville.  I would either find the suitcases out or she would ask me to get them out of the storage closet.

Another tradition came about as Percy revealed each of her three pregnancies by asking me to get the baby bed out.  The first time she just simply said that there was a gift for me in the guest room.  I opened the package to find a bassinet.  The other two times, Sonja left me a note asking me to set the bassinet up. 

The second pregnancy note had an additional line ‘and get the other one from underneath Mary’s bed.  Twins.  Oh my I thought!  Cade and King were a handful.  The funny thing was that Cade was more like the actual King and King was more like his uncle Cade.  Percy could tell them apart by their smile and how they walked.  It took me a while to catch on though and sometimes I had peek at Cade’s foot where we had painted one of his toe nails red as insurance to insure we did not mix them up.   

We dressed them in red and blue so everyone else could tell which one was which.  Even then some people couldn’t remember which one wore the blue or the red.and still asked until they were about 11.  By then their personalities had started to bloom.  Later on as teens King wanted to put a dye streak in his hair which resulted in instant recognition for everyone.

Over the years the children adjusted to Sonja’s disappearances.  We had hung a bulletin board in the hallway down at the eye level of a three year old.   When she was away we put a current photo of Sonja on it. We would either take them to it or they would walk over and greet her photo, kiss it or stand there and talk to her.  More than once I caught momma crying watching them interact with that photo. 

When the twins were born, we decided that we needed a nanny.  She returned when our ‘surprise’ came along four years after the twins.  Momma laughed at us when we found out that we were expecting again.  So much for a childless get away.  Sonja had caught a military hop to the Thule Air Base in Greenland.  I flew up to meet her for a 72 hour reunion.  Sonja managed to flirt her way to persuade the chief chef to fix us an elegant dinner.  She departed the unexpected encounter pregnant.

I had a great life though.  I decide not to pursue the chief’s job but the guy who I would have competed with offered me a newly formed Assistant Chief position which included a salary bump as well.   My off duty hours were spent as the primary caregiver.  I even learned to braid hair.

Percy was a lot more patient and spent a lot of time with the three oldest children on the weapon’s range.  All three were in ROTC.  The boys both went into law enforcement.  Cade became a state trooper and King a police officer. 

Our oldest, Mary, accepted a Navy commission and entered into Nuclear medicine with all of seven years of her education paid for.

Our youngest daughter, Elizabeth, excelled in dance.  She was petite like mother with the bone structure like my sister.  She always looked like a little bird and was prissy like a princess.  Julliard bound, she dreamed of dancing at the American Ballet.  She caught the eye of Misty Copeland and will work with her next year.

I was more than happy when it came time for Sonja to retire.  She missed way too many birthday parties, graduations and ball games.

We were all helped by the fact that we lived in the middle of so many military families.  There were always deployed parents so we fit right in.  Unfortunately I began to fear that dreaded knock at the door too.  Two families in the school district lost loved ones in Afghanistan and a third in a training incident aboard an aircraft carrier.

Time for mandatory retirement came for me.  We decided to build a home in Alabama after Lizzie graduated.

I spent a lot of time on the water with childhood friends.  Sonja pacified me by coming out often proving that sacrifice in a marriage comes in different forms.  She would bring her biggest sun hats, movie star glasses and stacks of magazines or her kindle and sit quietly.  Sometimes I would entice her to come sit in my lap and we would make out like silly high schoolers.

Another mile marker came our way.  Our first grandchild.  Christopher LaSalle II was born on Sonja’s birthday.  She never let me forget it.  As I held him for the first time I thought about all of things that I knew that I would be able to teach him.

Sonja and I left the hospital hand in hand.  I laughed to myself as I look at her face.  I knew Sonja.  This was the frisky Sonja La Salle and left me wondering just what exactly was awaiting me in our hotel room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned out beautiful didn't it?


End file.
